powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 45: Disbanding for Real!!
is the forty-fifth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the beginning of a six-episode endgame arc, involving the Dairangers learning the truth of their mentor, Master Kaku. Synopsis Kaku, finally returned to his true position, forces the Dairanger to disband as part of a condition to end the ancient war; but the team suspect more may be going on. Plot A recap of the events of Episode 44 is shown. Lin and Shouji are running to the headquarters. Daigo, Ryou, and Kazu are looking for Kaku's secret passage. The place is empty. Lin and Shouji arrive. They have to accept that Kaku really has moved on. Master Kaku contemplates during a sunset thinking about each of his pupils. Clips are shown of when Ryou fought Man of Jar. Clips are shown of when Daigo fought Haniwa Ventriloquist. Clips are shown of when Shouji combated Purse Priest. Clips are shown of when stopped Copy Empress from killing him. Clips are shown of when Lin fought the Kabuki Priestling when he invaded a robot. Shiryuu Chuui, a supporter of Master Kaku, comes to him. Shiryuu Chuui dons his armor and prepares for his mission. Later, Kazu and Shouji are walking around the city, altered by screaming. They see a Gorma walking through the city scaring people. The five Dairanger transform as they run to him and are beaten up. Shiryuu Chuui jumps up on the roof of a building and places a staff on the floor. Lightning gathers through the staff and blasts the Dairanger. They use their Chi-Power Bomber and a man in red armor jumps in front of it, deflecting it. The Dairanger are shocked to find out he is their doushi. They talk and Kaku tells each of them their special qualities. They are understandably angry of his betrayal. Kaku and Shiryuu Chuui retreat. Later at Lin's place, Kou and Kameo are relayed the information. Ryou tells Kou it is better he stays behind for his own safety and he protests. Shouji is angry at Ryou. Daigo and Lin calm them down. Meanwhile at the Gorma Palace, Shiryuu Chuui and Kaku speak alone in the great hall. His ally leaves and Shadam teases Kaku. They confront each other. Shadam leaves angrily and Kaku concerned. Back at the old base, Daigo, Kazu and Lin helplessly look for the opening on the secret wall. Daigo concentrates on one block and it opens revealing the secret room. The secret room is empty too. Daigo runs and Lin and Kazu follow. They enter a room and Lin turns on the light. They stare at their Kiber Machines. Lin goes to hers, Kazu to his and Daigo stands between his and Ryou's. Shouji and Ryou gather by the tower on a rooftop. Shouji touches it and is shocked to the ground by lightning. Ryou comes to his aid and then they hear screaming. Shiryuu Chuui is marching once again in the streets in his armor. They call the others and Kou is about to run to action and Kameo keeps him back. Ryou and Shouji walk slowly behind the marching man and are joined by the other three. Then the police arrive, surrounding them all. The Dairanger stay out of the way as a the police in riot gear confront the solider. The police shoot Shiryuu Chuui and there is no effect. Of course, he wipes the floor with them. The Dairanger come to his aid. Ryou can't believe it, he gets angrier and the team transforms. Kameo runs after Kou and they bump into Kaku in his armor. He asks Kameo for his transforming crystal which he gives to him. Kou refuses to give his Lailai jewel, so Kaku forces the crystal out of the young boy's hands. He tosses Kou onto Kameo and Byakkoshinken reprimands Kaku. The Dairanger square off with Shiryuu Chuui. Shiryuu Chuui fights each Dairanger individually. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura